Trilogy
by No-Fear0321
Summary: Sequil to Kidnapped. (Reading Kidnapped isn't required) Evil is expanding, and becomming more powerful than ever. Please read and review!!


D/C: I don't own Charmed.  
  
A/N: Even though this takes place in the future, the time setting has the same styles, movies music etc. To understand some things, you may need or want to read my first story that begins this, Kidnapped. Though it's not required, if still, or changed is in there you know why. Please read and review!!!! It would really mean a lot to me if you guys reviewed. Thanks. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Get up!" Cole roared. The girl who was in the center of a large court, kipped up from her back to her feet. The gym was dark, except candles that were lit every four corners. The girl glared at Cole. In reality, she didn't mind him, but now, he was her opponent. In her opinion, opponents for that time and place were the enemy. They were in her way of getting what she happened to want at that time and place. The girl's eyes were almost hypnotic. The grey/blue color seemed to be completely solid. Her brown/red chin length, layered straightened hair was pulled back into a half pony tail, the back wouldn't stay up. She had short, bright green shorts on and a black shirt, which she cut off the sleeves. The shirt had the 'Nike' logo on the back that was white.  
  
She took a deep breath, and in that single breath she felt everything. She could hear Cole breathing; she could hear the footsteps of the small bugs that had somehow entered the gym. In her eyes, the small candlelight almost lit the whole gym. She knew what was in every corner; she could feel Cole's emotions, completely. She concentrated on his thought waves; he was waiting for her first move. Anther breath, one more breath as the sweat made its way down her flushed face. She could feel her muscles need for more,  
  
"Push, push push!" She thought to herself over and over again. She then got into her fighting stance, ready for Cole's move. She fought in defense; she wasn't going to throw herself into what ever Cole had planned. She could feel the moister gathering up in her light gray 'Nike' training shoes.  
  
"Just do it." Chelsea ordered. Cole smiled, he liked the way she fought, intense, fearless, and she knew what she could and couldn't do. She fought like a lion. He had trained her well. Cole knew he had kept her waiting long enough. Demons always made the first move, most anyways. He threw an energy ball at her, not a small one, not a big one, but one some demons didn't take the time to conjure. Chelsea ducked it easily, and waited for more. Again and again she dodged energy balls. Finally, one was coming straight towards her chest. Her left hand glowed of silver energy as she deflected it, and it went flying towards Cole. Cole avoided by moving to the side. He then through a powerful one, which took her by surprise. Her deflection wasn't enough to block it, and only cleared out half of the blast. The rest send her back on the floor.  
  
"Okay kiddo. That's enough. Good job. Tori, the lights." Cole exclaimed. The lights then went on, and the candles immediately went out. Chelsea smiled and looked at Nikki, who had just used the wind to blow out the candles.  
  
"Good job today guys." Cole complemented. Chelsea smiled, and jogged to her water bottle. The gym floors lines were black, and in the center circle was a gold and silver devil. Tori jogged over to where Cole, Chelsea and Nikki were standing. Nikki and Tori gave a complementing high five.  
  
Chelsea smiled as she saw Nikki eye the black and silver 'Nike' water bottle, that was filled with Black Cherry flavored 'Propel.'  
  
"Want some?" Chelsea offered. Nikki shook her head.  
  
"I don't DO Nike." Nikki replied. Chelsea smile and looked away. Nikki had changed drastically. Her eyes had evolved into different colors. One was a blue/green turquoise color; the other was a light honey/tan color. Her hair, when down, had to reach five inches past her shoulders. You couldn't tell if it was layered or not. The 'puff' to its crimps and curls covered all styles unless you tamed it, which the slightly boyish girl never bothered to do. She just stuck it in an upside down pony tail that wasn't pulled through all the way. She had on long, dark blue 'And 1' shorts and a tight, dark grey 'Champion' tank top on. Her shoes were white, with light blue swirls all around them. Nikki wore almost anything, but she stayed off the brands of 'Nike' and 'Addidas'. Chelsea always took care of the 'Nike', and Tori never wore anything but 'Addidas'.  
  
Tori reached for her yellow 'Addidas' bag. Her 'Addidas' white shorts were the same length as Chelsea's, which was strange because Chelsea very rarely wore short shorts. She usually dressed more like Nikki than Tori. She also wore a red tank top, similar to Nikki's, but of course, Nikki's wasn't 'Addidas.' Her shoes were blue and green, and gold running 'Addidas'.  
  
"I think we should start training on days when we don't have basketball practice." Chelsea suggested. Tori laughed and nodded. Her shoulder length, straight, shoulder length hair was bouncing in her pony tail. The brown had mainly grew out, and turned into more of a dark golden blonde. Her dark green eyes still had the same warming affect.  
  
"Or softball." Nikki added. Cole shook his head and smiled.  
  
"It's better this way. It's better for your conditioning." Cole answered. Chelsea nodded as she changed into her street shoes. They were black and pink 'Etnies'. She zippered up her black 'Nike' bag.  
  
"I'll see you guys tomorrow. Thanks Cole." Chelsea exclaimed.  
  
"Bye." The all replied staggeringly. Chelsea made a crazy face and in a silver light, she was gone. All three of them laughed.  
  
"I think it's hilarious that she lives in Hawaii, but goes to school in Cali." Tori stated. Nikki nodded.  
  
"If she has an address here why doesn't she move here?" Nikki asked. Cole shrugged.  
  
"Tony doesn't want to. He likes in Hawaii, that's were his work is." Cole replied. Tori nodded.  
  
"Are you getting a ride?" Cole asked Nikki. Nikki shook her head.  
  
"Nah, I'll just blaze home." Nikki answered. 'Blazing' was a term they used for not quite orbing, but not quite, blinking either. Tori nodded.  
  
"See ya Nick." Tori said. Nikki waved, and in a light blue light, she was gone. Cole gathered up the candles, and the other various items he used for training and looked at his watch.  
  
"Eleven. You tired yet?" Cole asked. Tori shook her head no. The normal hours of sleep each of the girls got was at most five. They didn't get tired often, yet normal sleeping habits didn't affect them. They got tired after about four days without sleep, and just couldn't keep going within two months of no sleep.  
  
They were like animals, usually, they compared Chelsea to a lion. Nikki was considered more as a wolf. She just digged right in, no plan, the only plan she went by was to win. In sports, she was completely offensive. Chelsea, on the other hand played a defensive game. Tori ranged back and forth. She played equally well with both sides. She was more like a panther. Waiting in the dark before pouncing her prey.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chelsea blazed into what looked like a kitchen/dining area of her light tan brick ranch. The small house was well kept. Light oak hardwood floors that looked almost knew. All the walls were white. She looked at the whiteboard, where the members of her home wrote messages to each other.  
  
****Chels-  
  
Three are here tonight, there's pizza in the fridge, and Nala hasn't eaten. Lexi called around seven. Sleep tight.  
  
-Dad***  
  
Chelsea sighed. "Three" meant whitelighters. Her dad didn't have any special abilities, so he offered his home as sort of a 'get away' place for whitelighters. She knew many of them this way.  
  
"Nala!" Chelsea called. She heard the pounding of her golden retriever/yellow lab mix ran up the basement stairs. The dog ran immediately to Chelsea, and jumped up. On her back legs, the dog was a little taller than Chelsea. Which was expected, because of Chelsea's 5'1" height. She was just a tad taller than Nikki, who was just at 5'1 and Tori who was at five feet even. She opened a can of moistened dog food, and poured it in the black bowl. The dog ate happily, as she filled the other bowl up with water.  
  
She then retired to the downstairs which Nala had come from, and looked playfully at the bright red, orange, and bold yellow walls. Which her furniture matched. She put on her pajamas, which consisted of red and black plaid baggy, long pants, and a wife beater with a black 'Nike' sports bra under it. She went to her black lap top, and signed on her AOL as 'Fearless0324' No one was on. She sighed and logged off. Giving up, she went to her yellow-sheeted bed, with a white comforter, and went to sleep.  
  
Nala then came in, and slept at the foot of the bed. Unknowingly to both of them, a pair of yellow eyes stalked Chelsea since she had woken that day.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: How was it? I hope it was better than my other story which was kind of rushed. Hehe please review!!! Thanks. Also, for future reference, Cole and Phoebe had a baby girl named Elizabeth (Lizzi) Patricia Turner-Halliwell, who is ten going on eleven. 


End file.
